At the Bath House
by Anarchous Drake
Summary: A newcomer to Konoha village has been mysteriously taken in and accepted as a jounin level nin of the leaf. Kakashi takes a fancy to the newcomer, to Iruka's dismay. Prequel to 'Home'. KakaIruOC (MMM)


Bath House Propaganda

NC-17 (PG-13 on OC, yaoi, lemon, language

Kakashi x Iruka, Kakashi x Veril, Veril x Iruka, Kakashi x Veril x Iruka

It all started out with simple fun and games...

Takes place between 'After Hours' and 'Home'. I dunno why I like putting these three together. I just do.

"Yo."

Iruka yelped, nearly falling out of his chair from surprise. He turned, giving the man behind him a narrow glare in annoyance. It was Hatake Kakshi, perverted lazy-ass extrordinaire.

"Stop that" he cried, clearly irritated.

"Ah, but you're so cute when you're irritated." Kakashi replied, smiling beneath his usual black mask and tilted hitai-ate.

The younger man merely spluttered in a combination of embarassment and outrage, unsure as to wether or not he should accept that compliment. Frowning he stood, turning the face the other man, his arms crossed over his chest. Ever since they had gotten together the other man had started appearing at the mission desk when he deemed it time to go home. However sometimes that was in the middle of the day and he just couldn't keep from being startled each time the copy nin snuck up on him.

"What do you want? I'm on lunch break..." Iruka muttered, almost pouting.

"Remember that fellow that you found in the woods" Surprisingly, the response wasn't teasing, but right to the point. The Chuunin blinked.

"Yes... What's he got to do with anything" Iruka was getting a sinking feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"He just came back from a mission and is headed for the public baths." The younger man could practically feel the perverted grin beneath the other man's mask.

"Lecher... Geez. You didn't think I'd actually go along with this, did you"

"Ano... Iruka... Just a peek..."

Sighing heavily, he glanced about the office, then at the clock. He had at least a couple hours before he had to get back to work. Maybe he'd go with him, just so the jounin wouldn't bug him the entire time.

"Fine..." he muttered, almost exasperated.

Ever since Iruka had drug the silver and red haired man back to his apartment, half alive and murmuring something about the Mizukage name, Kakashi had been almost obsessed with him. The older man had come by the hospital looking for him, since that was where he said he'd be in the note on his door, and had seen the startling attractive man. Almost instantly, he began drilling the chuunin about him, jealousy flashing in his eyes. However once Kakashi had realised that nothing had happened, he'd developed a minor crush for the mysterious young man.

"Thanks, Iruka." the copy nin smiled broadly under his mask, draping his arms over his shoulders.

"I still don't know what you find so fascinating about him." Iruka replied as he put the few papers he'd had out away.

"Oh, come on, Iruka. Have you taken a good look at him"

An indignant snort was his only response.

"Heaven forbid Iruka-sensei have hormones."

"I HAVE" Iruka gritted his teeth, cutting himself off before glaring at the jounin.

Kakashi merely grinned and placed a kiss on the other nin's forehead. The chuunin blinked for a moment before flushing and practically pouting up at the older man. The silver haired nin seemed to do that a lot now a days. It seemed like he knew just how to make the younger man feel wanted.

"Yes, yes... I know you do. Come on. A bath sounds nice, anyways." the jounin murmured, voice suddenly low and soft.

Iruka merely bit his lip and nodded, following soon after the copy nin as he left the mission room.

The bath house was usually empty at this time of day, considering it was the middle of the day and most people had missions or classes. Thus Veril Hiretsukan had decided to take a trip to the baths after a long S-class mission. Vaguely it amused him how many surprised looks he got, walking towards the baths, covered in blood, dirt, and other nameless substances. However, the seemingly thick layer of grime which covered his skin and clothing wasn't exactly pleasant. Thus he hurriedly stripped and wrapped a towel about his waist, entering the bathing area.

With a swift glance about the room, the jounin let the fabric fall from his hips before crouching and sliding into the hot water. With a soft hiss of mingled agony and bliss, he settled back against the rocks and waited for his body to adjust a bit. Deft hands moved, scrubbing away the filth that was caked into his hair, which was actually quite a task, considering he hadn't had time to properly bathe for nearly a week. Just the thought of going another day without a good wash disgusted him.

Red eyes cracked open upon hearing the fall of footsteps, though he didn't really expect to be in any danger in a bathhouse, he was still alert. Veril didn'y exactly enjoy the presence of others, mainly because he'd been alone for so long during his time as a wanderer of sorts. Thus he was vaguely dissapointed that his brief moment of solitude had been invaded by someone. Again.

"Kakashi"

"Itai! What'd you do that for"

"Pervert."

A scowl curved his lips, almost immediately recognising the voices. Vaguely he wondered why they'd be here on a weekday in the afternoon, but dismissed it. They may have gotten a day off or something.

Heaving a sigh, he forced himself to relax and continue to wash, even as the footsteps drew closer. However the two nins walked past, and didn't even seem to notice him, to his relief. Calloused hands continued to scrub out the layers of blood and grit still stuck in his hair, turning the water near him a dull red. Unbeknownst to him, he was the topic of the other two nin's conversations.

"Wow... Looks like he had a rough mission." Kakashi murmured into the chuunin's ear, startling him.

"Hmm? Yeah... Guess he did." came the soft murmur in reply, the younger man not really paying attention as he sank into the hot water.

Rolling his eyes, the copy nin continued to watch the other jounin through the steam of the springs. "Gods, he's pretty badly wounded, 'ruka."

"What" Iruka's head snapped up to follow his gaze before hissing in surprise. "...You're right."

The copy nin licked his lips, watching as a hand, nails painted dull black, glided over a large wound, cut diagonally across his chest. Mismatched eyes watched eagerly as a finger slid over the still oozing gash, undoubtably rubbing salve in it. However, despite the fact that he should feel worried over the severe injury, Kakashi found himself watching the blood ooze from the wound, sliding over taut muscle and finally sliding into the water. It entranced him to observe how those pale hands slid over smooth planes of flesh, washing away all that was left from his exertions. Beautiful. Dangerous.

"Ano... Kakashi." murmured the chuunin, jarring him from his reverie.

"Hmm" the jounin's hooded eyes flicked back to focus on the younger man who then flushed and grinned at him.

"Ah... I see. Well. I have to get back to work. Make sure he... Has all the help he needs." For a moment, Kakashi thought he saw a devilish glint in those chocolate eyes.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei."


End file.
